JackSucksAtLife
Jack Massey Welsh '''(born: ), better known online as '''JackSucksAtLife, formerly JackSucksAtMinecraft, is a British YouTuber who was born in Bishop Auckland. He is currently living in North Yorkshire. He has a second channel named JackSucksAtStuff which he posts mostly Minecraft content, less related to his main channel. He has another channel which he no longer uses named SamSmellsOfApricots. He also promoted Larry , This is the new Pewdiepie vs Tseries, and got Larry past his second channel in total subscribers. He is also known for playing the kazoo, and having drama with The Original Ace, who claimed that Jack stole his sponsor, even though Jack clearly got sponsored by the Massdrop AKG M220 headphones before Ace. He also had drama with Willz The King after Willz made three videos about Jack and made a diss track on him, after the war ended he became friends with Jack and married him in Minecraft. He has since lost his sponsorship with Massdrop and has changed the headphones he wears in his videos. He used to make many videos about Minecraft on his main channel, featuring series such as his famous Hacker-Catching/Trolling videos, Harmony Hollow and One Life, he now mainly does minecraft on his second channel, and his main channel is for random non-gaming videos. Jack may occasionally record with others. He is associated with YouTubers SeaPeeKay, Dangthatsalongname, Larry and DoniBobes, who may be in a few of his videos (trolling, going on Doni's server, etc.) and sometimes mentioned in his videos. In the past, Jack's channel consisted of Minecraft videos, Q&A's, and SG (Survival Games / Hunger Games) videos. Servers SkyCade: Jack owns a Minecraft network which consists of game modes such as SMP, Factions, Kit Map, KitPvP, and SkyBlock. For a short time, it was a Prison server. Recently, they have re-added Prisons to SkyCade. SkyCade is where Jack records most of his content, although he may sometimes record on other servers such as Hypixel, SkittleMC, and his friend's servers. He used to record on Mineplex or other servers, record mod showcases and survival games videos and more years ago. Unlike many other servers, SkyCade is not 'pay2win', which Jack is very proud of. There are commands you can get from the ranks. For example, special commands are included in the ranks Gold and Diamond. Sometimes, the server will host a Purge right before Factions and OP Factions resets. Hacking is allowed in this event until the reset. Jack finds and trolls hackers on his server. EvoPvP: This was where Jack made his first Minecraft faction videos, he was also one of the 3 owners for a long time, It contains many of the same game modes as SkyCade: OP factions, KitPvP, Prison, Creative, and Skyblock. However, unlike SkyCade, EvoPvP is pay2win, which is one of the reasons Jack is no longer an owner. He left the server for a number of reasons (Some of the reasons include: Disagreements with the other owners, the highly toxic community, and the other owners were American). The server is currently shut down and likely will continue to be in the future. Saicosky: Jack and Doni's big minecraft adventure, played on the server saicosky.com, is a series where half the epesodes were uploaded on jacks main channel, jacksucksatlife, but is now uploaded on his side channel, jacksucksatstuff and the other half were uploaded on Doni's channel. Saicosky, a skyblock server, is made by the same people behind saicopvp, a pvp server. Characters *There's Kai Ross-Best, Jack's editor. He makes funny edits, and Jack will often mention him when he wants him to track his finger, most notably when he used to wear a broken pair of white headphones which had a part on the left side (from Jacks perspective) which would bounce back and forth when his finger would poke it. Jack would also mention him when he wants Kai to edit something very hard. When Jack talks to Kai, Kai will edit his reply onscreen for a frame or so. Kai uses the swirly effects, usually on Jack's face. Kai is also known for making his own content. *There's Augustus, Jack's bear roommate. Fans seem to enjoy the content produced by Augustus, as he just growls and makes bear noises. He lives in Jack's office, and Jack used to go and buy him fresh fish for lunch every day. He did appear in most of Jack's Q&A's and has even made his own 'Augustus Sucks At Minecraft' video. Jack says he bought Augustus because when he moved out of his parents' house he wanted to buy something ridiculous they never would've let him buy. Augustus does not stand in the corner anymore, as he is unable to stand up on his own anymore. *We can not forget Cleopatra, his other bear roommate. Jack bought Cleopatra (Often known as Cleo) as a companion for Augustus. They both live together in Jack's office, and occasionally Jack references them. She also cannot stand up on her own anymore. now Augustus and Cleopatra are folded up * Becky, Jack's current (and hopefully only ever) girlfriend. Series that Becky is in include: 'Minecraft with my Girlfriend' (Where they play on Jack's Minecraft server SkyCade, on the SMP game mode together) and 'When Jack And Becky Saved Christmas' (Where every christmas Jack and Becky play a minigame on mineplex and have never saved christmas) and Jack's most popular Becky video,'' MY GIRLFRIEND DECIDES HOW LONG TO BAN MINECRAFT HACKERS.'' * Flossy, Jack's dog. Flossy's fur is a gold/brown-like color. Her main appearance is in Jack's video, MY DOG CHOOSES HOW LONG TO BAN MINECRAFT HACKERS, but occasionally she'll make a noise or do something funny, and Jack will mention her. She is 13 years old. *Kong, Jack's other dog. He is a Jack Russell Terrier. It seems Kong doesn't get as many appearances in Jack’s videos. He is 12 years old, and was Jack’s family dog. Himself and Becky kind of adopted him into their home. He is brown, white, and black. Videos Jack is very active on his YouTube channel, uploading every day, apart from Mondays (as well as a few other exceptions). Not all, but most of his videos have a facecam, where you can see his amazing reactions as he plays Minecraft, watches fan videos, and Diddles Hackers on his Minecraft server. One time he had an encounter with xTurtle where xTurtle was caught hacking and was trolled in this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V37Ddv5Ocf8. One time Jack encouraged people to subscribe to Larry in a video, and he was successful with the effort as seen here . Jack's main series *Diversity 3 Ongoing *Minecraft Harmony Hollow Modded SMP Season 3 Ended *Minecraft One Life Season 3 Ended *Minecraft Harmony Hollow Modded SMP Season 4 Ended *Minecraft Hacker Catching & Trolling Ongoing *Minecraft Funny Server Bans Ongoing *Minecraft Trolling AFK players Ongoing *When Jack And Becky Saved Christmas Episodes (Only occurs at Christmas) *Minecraft Trolling & Social Experiments Ongoing *Live "Chilled Out" Streams (they are not chilled out because all of his fans swarm him) *Fiverr Videos Ongoing *Fan Mail videosOngoing Gaming Set-Up Jack's computer is custom-built. Jack and TheTurkeyDinosaur built it together in a video. PC Specs *CPU: Intel I5 4690K *GPU: Nvidia GeForce GTX 980 *Motherboard: MSI Z97-GD65 GAMING *Ram: HyperX FURY Series 16GB (2x 8GB) DDR3 1866 *SSD: 128 GB Crucial *HDD: 2 TB *PSU: EVGA 750W SuperNOVA *Case: NZXT Phantom 820 He currently has two monitors, one being his original one from a while back. The microphone he uses is an Audio-Technica AT2020, along with the Massdrop AKG M220 gaming headset. Jack uses Fraps (Although in newer videos, Jack is shown to also use OBS) to capture his gameplay and then edits his videos using Sony Vegas (However it is now made clear that his editor Kai Ross-Best edits a large portion of the videos he puts on his channel). Most of his thumbnails are created by ProlinesProduct. He uses the official JackSucksAtLife texture pack as his texture pack. (He cannot distribute it as he does not own the rights to the original version.) His intro was made by CyberCh1cken. Quotes * NO LONG TERM DAMAGE!! (Kai zooms up on his face while Jack laughs quietly) * ...Tickle his pickle. * I'm a married woman! * Slit his throat. * You little scumbag! * towards his fans after seeing a comment saying that Jack reads his comments if he pins this one I don't read any of your comments, I hate every single one of you, I'm in this for the money, kill yourselves! (Often taken out of context as a joke) * "Hello and welcome to ''Episode (episode number) of Harmony Hollow"'' * "And that is some beautiful fan art" at the fan art * "Buy the Wang suffix at store.skycade.net" * Get diddled '/''' You can't diddle a diddle boy!'' * "If there's no swastika, there's no kazoo." * Bloody Norah! * You naughty little nelly. * banning a hacker For soupin innit. * "JackSucksAtLife Poster available at teespring.com/stores/jack-sucks-at-life" (May use different merchandise other than the poster). * "SkyCade Hoodie available at jacksucksatlife.shop" (May use different merchandise other than the SkyCade hoodie). * "I've activated my bloody vampire rage!" * Vomiting *''I SAID A JOKE NOT A POEM!!!'' *''Stick. To. The Format.'' *''That is not a COMPILATION!!!'' *''I had to remove Crate Keys from store.skycade.net! *said in a sad voice* (Normally said after he uses money to buy something)'' *''Hello, nine, n-nine nine nine nine zoom! (Trying to say 999zoom)'' *''*kazoo noises*'' *''LOVELY (Kai edits his mouth to be huge when Jack says this)'' *''I WILL NOT EAT AN EGGPLANT!'' *''Make sure to get the AKGM220 Headphones link in the description'' *''Track my finger, Kai! Now you can't, it's out of frame!'' *''Side by side comparison!'' *''laughing excessively Is that the SkyCade hoodie available at store.skycade.net?'' *''Play.Skycade.Net / Store.Skycade.net'' *''Bloody Norah!'' *''Only quality content.'' *''Just rearranging my bits and bobs'' *''I just wanna see someone kill themselves!'' *''Potato walrus.'' *Saicosky.com/ Store.Saicosky.com *What's the IP/Store doni? Trivia * Jack is a vegetarian. * Jack submitted a form to complete a challenge for the Guiness Book of World Records. * Jack has a phobia of wrists. Video evidence: WHY DID PEOPLE GOOGLE THIS * Jack can ride a unicycle. Video evidence: UNICYCLE VLOG - Q&A ep 34 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers